parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 4-Twelve Years Later
(Twelve Years Later) (A giant wall "as a dam" is now separated between Berk and the sea. Marcel is flying to one of the windows of the castle, but he bumps into hit. Then he continues flying around.) (Astrid is wearing a white blouse, a light brown skirt, a brown jacket, and a matching hat. She is currently looking for Coraline.) *Astrid/Ariel: Coraline? Coraline? Oh, Lillan, have you seen Coraline? *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Not since this morning, Your Majesty. (Now she walks into the kitchen, where Gobber is making a cake with eleven layers, pink and blue icing, forget-me-nots, and twelve candles.) *Astrid/Ariel: Gobber, Coraline is not in here, is she? *Gobber/Louis: No, Your Highness, but her birthday cake is. Twelve petite candles! Ce magnifique! (He tumbles from the ladder, but Astrid catches him.) (Cut to Marcel watching through from the window.) *Marcel/Scuttle: Whoo-eee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor! (Cut to the sea. Verne is hopping from rock to rock.) *Verne/Sebastian: (sarcastically, to himself) "Verne, you watch over her," he said. I'm too old for this. A reptile my age should be retired, getting a tan...playing forest golf...sipping a bubble gum! (he jumps into the water) Not baby-sitting another kid. (Verne sees a 11 year old girl with brown eyes, and blue hair. Her name is Coraline, and she is swimming with fish and collecting shells.) *Verne/Sebastian: (gasps) Verne! (Coraline swims up to the surface. Verne looks confused before swimming after her. The girl pops her head out the water. Now, she is walking on a rock.) *Coraline/Melody: Hey, Marcel. Hey, Verne. What's kickin'? *Marcel/Scuttle: (thinking) Uh, what's kickin'? Hmm. L-let me see. (he hits himself on the head thrice a little) Don't rush me. *Verne/Sebastian: Ha! You know perfectly well what's kickin'! Now, come along. You gonna be late the... (She jumps in the water, splashing Verne and getting water all over him. He coughs a bit, then spits out the water.) *Coraline/Melody: (giggles) Sorry, Verne. Verne/Sebastian: Coraline, child, how many times do I have to tell you? It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming... *Coraline/Melody: (with Verne) Beyond the safety of the forest wall. (by herself) Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of da rules! (to Verne, with a cute tone of voice) Don't you know? *Verne/Sebastian: (grumpily) Stop that. *Coraline/Melody: Oh, Verne, I can't help it; I just love the forest! (Coraline dives back into the sea, drenching Verne and making him cough again, and swims away from him and Marcel.) *Verne/Sebastian: Hey! Come back here! You're just like...like your mother. (A porcupet name Spike "from Over the Hedge" gives Coraline a big smile.) *Spike/The Fish: Hi, Coraline. (She picks up some stuff from beneath the sea and swims over a hole. She stops by the hole and looks down in it. It's her long-lost locket! She swims down and picks up the locket.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts